Natsu and Lucy one shot- Fairy Tail
by TheCursedAngel95
Summary: Just a short Natsu and Lucy one shot


~At Lucy and Natsu's apartment~

Lucy was at the apartment with Juvia, Levy and Erza. Lucy looks at her friends that are all pregnant. "So how are your pregnancy's going" Lucy asks watching the three girls giggle as the babies kick. "Gajeel wont let me do anything. He absolutely insists helping me do everything. I cant even shower by myself" Levy says giggling. Lucy giggles. "Who knew Gajeel would become so obsessive" Lucy giggles. "Juvia is so happy to be having Gray's baby. Gray is happy Juvia is having his baby. Cant wait to make many more Gray and Juvia babies" Juvia says her eyes in the shape of love hearts swooning. "Its hard. Especially when I cant see Jellal often. But he promises to be there for our babies birth" Erza says rubbing her growing belly. Levy looks excited and happy. "So Lu-chan when are you and Natsu going to have babies. I want my baby to be best friends with yours." Levy asks excited. "Careful levy don't get excited you don't want to go into premature labour. Plus Natsu and I have never really discussed kids. I don't even think he knows where babies come from" Lucy admits. "You mean use have never made love!" Juvia screams. Lucy twiddles her thumbs and looks down. "We have made love. But you know how dunce Natsu can be" Lucy says softly as she looks up at the clock. "The boys will be back soon from their mission" Lucy says as she helps her friends up. "Thanks for the catch up Lucy" Erza says as she walks out the door. Levy hugs Lucy. "See you soon Lu-chan but I better get home before Gajeel" Levy says smiling as she waves walking away. "We may be love rivals, but I do hope you and Natsu have children some day" Juvia says as she walks off. "But we aren't even love rivals Juvia" Lucy yells as she walks back in the house and shuts the front door. Lucy sighs as she leans against the door. "Natsu will be home soon" Lucy says as she walks to the kitchen and starts to prepare dinner. When Lucy finishes up with dinner she hears the front door open. "Hey Lucy we are home!" Natsu yells as he walks into the kitchen with happy flying next to him. "Natsu good to see you. And good to see you to happy. I just finished cooking dinner" Lucy says as she kisses Natsu. Natsu kisses back. Lucy notices a nasty gash on Natsu's shoulder. "Seriously Natsu you need to take better care of yourself" Lucy says as she walks to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and starts to treat the wound. "Whats wrong Lucy. Its just a scratch. Its nothing serious" Natsu protests. "It may start of as nothing serious but it can lead to an infection" Lucy says bluntly. "Oooh Lucy is moody" Happy teases. "Shut up Happy. Shouldn't you be checking on Charle?" Lucy snaps. "I saw her on the way and thought I would come to see you Lucy" Happy says. "Natsu you should clean yourself up before sitting to eat dinner" Lucy says she puts the first aid kit back together and puts it on the kitchen bench. Natsu comes up behind Lucy and grabs her waist and nuzzles into her neck while holding her waist. "Sure I will quickly wash up so we cant eat. Lucy I love you. And you smell a little different" Natsu says. Lucy holds Natsu's hands. "I love you to Natsu. And its a new perfume I'm trying" Lucy says as she feels Natsu back off from her. Natsu walks to the bathroom and washes up. "Hey Lucy whats with these three weird sticks" Natsu asks walking back after washing up waving pregnancy sticks in the air. Lucy blushes bright red in embarrassment and covers her mouth. "Natsu they say I'm pregnant if you can read" Lucy says softly. "Pregnant whats that?" Natsu asks confused. "It means Lucy has a baby in her tummy" Happy says. Natsu freaks out. "LUCY you ate a freaking baby! How the hell did you eat a baby?! Why the hell did you eat a baby?! Natsu freaks out nearly blowing flames. Lucy shakes her head. "Natsu you dummy how hell did you not know what pregnant was! What the hell did you think Erza, Levy and Juvia were!" Lucy yells. "I thought they were just getting fat" Natsu yells back. "You seriously are a moron! This baby is yours and mine!" Lucy yells. "How the hell did a freaking baby get in your stomach!" Natsu asks. "Well if you love someone very much you make love. Etc" Happy explains. Natsu looks dumbfounded as Lucy stands there awkwardly blushing. "Lucy why didn't you tell me sooner?" Natsu asks. "I wasn't sure if i was pregnant or not and you had to go on a mission. So I didn't want to annoy you" Lucy says. Natsu cups Lucy's cheeks and looks into her eyes. "Lucy I love you. I know we didn't talk about kids but I'm excited that we are having a mini you or me. Was that why you were worrying about me being more careful on missions?" Natsu asks. Lucy nods nearly in tears. "I'm sorry Natsu. But please be careful from now on. You don't only have to think about yourself or me anymore. There is now another person you have to worry about" Lucy says in tears. Natsu gently kisses Lucy nose as he wipes her tears away. "I will do whatever is needed. For you and our baby" Natsu says as he places his hands gently on Lucy's Stomach. Lucy smiles knowing she finally gets to start her own family. "If its a boy I want it named Igneel. And if its a girl we will call it Layla after your mother" Natsu says looking in Lucy's eyes. Lucy smiles and starts to cry a bit from Natsu's gesture. "You serious? You don't mind if its a girl we call her Layla?" Lucy asks surprised. Natsu laughs. "Of course not. Considering if its a boy we will be naming it after my father" Natsu says laughing and smiling.


End file.
